


The Winter Ball

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're well aware that everyone in the school knows that you're 'dating' Raphael. You haven't actually told them yourself, but you DID allow Genoa to release that article in the newspaper. It's rather obvious that your relationship with your Guide is a public fact, but people tend not to bother you much with it.</p>
<p>Still, it doesn't rid you of your uncertainty at an event like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Character info: Human male from Aralim named Dagan with a Guide named Raphael.
> 
> That's literally all you need for this.
> 
> Also if you tell me to (ONE person, just one person is all I need) I will write a whole thing where I rewrite the whole game (so far) with romance between Dagan and Raphael. I will do it. Don't think I won't. All I need is ONE PERSON okay. (Though it would have certain choices and outcomes based on what Dagan would do, and add to that a romance with a non-romanceable character...)
> 
> ...I would also have Sem and Jun as a side pairing and YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

" _Are we going to go?_ " Raphael asks you, your gaze set on a poster for the Winter Ball.

" _I'm not sure_ " you reply in your mind. You notice Umbrave almost try to wave at you, but somehow seems to understand your distress and just keeps walking down the hall.

It's a reminder that, just because everyone  _know_ _s_ about your relationship, it doesn't mean they're really  _comfortable_  with it. You give a small sigh as you continue to your class. Cael's annoying enough when you're on time, so you  _really_ don't want to know how he is when you're late.

You just barely make it on time, with Semryu arriving right behind you.

"Where were you?" you ask, keeping your voice low. "You usually get here before me"

"I was doing something. Don't worry about it" Sem replies, sitting in his seat and going so far as to  _open a book_. You've not seen him read or study since you've arrived here - Other than things that had to do with Illyan Giesi.

" _What are you studying?_ " you ask, sending a telepathic message. He doesn't look up, but his response is instantaneous.

" _Nothing. On another subject, are you gonna go to the dance?_ "

You sigh at his smooth deflection of your question.

" _I'm considering it. But everyone's still kind of awkward about... You know..._ "

" _About you dating your Guide?_ " Sem snickers. You reply by tossing your spare pen at him. The conversation is dropped there, as Master Cael walks in (Two minutes late) and starts the lesson.

* * *

 

After class, you immediately catch Sem, walking with him. His next class isn't too far out of the way, and you're really curious about what he was studying in there. It's worth being a few minutes late.

"Did it have to do with Illyan?" you immediately ask, in hushed tones. He shakes his head, a smirk on his face.

" _Doing research. I asked Lady Xeni to help me with a project_ " he replies telepathically. He glances at you out of the corner of his eye.

"You might want to get to class. Master Simon would be rather disappointed if his star pupil was late"

You sigh softly.

"I'm only his 'star pupil' because I've got a natural talent for being a Medium. But fine" you murmur. You give him a quick glance, and send yet another telepathic message before you walk off.

" _Do you think Raphael and I should go to the dance? I know it would look kind of weird, but I think it'd be fun, and I think Raphael wants to go too..._ "

He doesn't reply immediately, but you can sense his honesty and support through the response.

" _I think you should go. Don't let a few judge-y stares and self-righteous comments get in the way of anything. Especially romance_ "

You can't help but smile slightly to yourself. You nod your head in a goodbye, sending him a quick telepathic thank you before heading off to your class.

" _So Raphael_ " you mentally begin, your smile growing. " _What do you think I should wear?_ "

* * *

 

As you walk into the dance, you're captivated by the entire scenery. After a few moments of staring at everything, you become aware of the feeling of several people staring at you - Whether because you're staring like you are, or because they're more than aware of who your date for the evening is, you're not entirely sure. Still, you feel your face flush in embarrassment, and you awkwardly shuffle over to stand by the punch.

"Hey, Aralim. Glad to see you here"

Sem's voice catches you by surprise, and you give him a smile.

"Hey Sem. Fair warning, Ay'cura was pretty ticked at Jun for not asking out... Whoever this mystery guy is he's crushing on..." you shake your head and laugh slightly. "I distinctly heard her say that she'd scream out his crush in front of everyone. As good of a friend as he is, I really think that'll be  _quite_ the sight. Don't miss it"

"Is she actually going to  _do_ it?" Sem asks, amazed.

"Probably, I can't tell with her" you shrug. Sem just chuckles. He suddenly holds up a fist, outstretching it towards you.

"Hold out your hands"

Giving him a confused look, you nonetheless oblige, holding out both of your hands, palms up. He drops a beautiful charm into your hands - One you haven't seen anywhere, actually.

"What... Is it...?" you murmur, carefully trailing your fingertips along the carefully cut angelite, garnet, and amber gems. "I mean... What does it do? I've never seen all of these gems used in one charm before" In addition to those three, you notice small beads of ruby, malachite, and sunstone.

"Put it on and find out" Semryu replies mysteriously, his grin not seeming mischievous, but rather excited. Given this, you comply and put it on your wrist.

At first, you don't notice anything, but then you realize - Raphael's presence seems... Closer, somehow. You hesitantly turn to look, and see a blond human boy, blinking in confusion as he registers the sudden change. It doesn't take you long to realize that  _it's Raphael_.

"Sem!" You gasp, reaching over to poke Raphael, trying to see if it's real. "What did you  _do_?"

"Lady Xeni helped me. It's not an easy charm to make, but what it does is give the wearer's Guide's basic being - their soul, thoughts, memories, etcetra - a temporary physical form"

You can't help but take note of the proud tone in Sem's voice, but the only reaction you can actually bring yourself to do is pull Raphael into a hug.

"Raphael... Did you know about this charm?" you murmur, feeling warm inside as he returns your hug.

"Yeah... I did..." he says, and you're not entirely used to hearing his voice like this. It's kind of a shock, actually. But you recover quickly enough, and you can't help but give a small laugh.

"Guess you couldn't tell me about it, huh? I would've had to find out on my own" you say, poking light fun at Raphael's given job.

"I could have, if you had asked" he admits. You finally pull away from your extended hug, and feel your cheeks alight in a blush as he gently kisses your cheek.

"The charm takes some of his mental energy away" Sem speaks up, seeming hesitant to break this moment between you and your Guide. "You can't keep it on too long. Lady Xeni suggested a maximum of twelve hours at a time, with at least an eight hour rest, though she did say that's only if you use it daily"

"Thank you, Sem. Thank you so much" you say, clutching Raphael's hand in your own, a comfort that you didn't know you'd need until that moment.

"No problem, Aralim" Sem replies. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be off to freeze some punchbowls"

You watch as Semryu walks off, mischief clear in his mind, before turning to Raphael.

"You always ask me this, but now it's  _my_ turn" you say, smirking. "How are you feeling about this situation?" Your attempt at mimicking an Angel Guide amuses Raphael, and he laughs a bit before giving you his reply.

"Excited. Nervous. And kind of worried that I'll break something while trying to get used to... This" he says, gesturing to his new physical form. You grin, finding it kind of endearing.

"Well, then. We should walk around a bit before dancing, I assume?"


End file.
